


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by niijsii



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Melodrama, Modern AU, WolfShin - Freeform, idk how to tag things I'm so sorry, it's very brief but it IS in there, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niijsii/pseuds/niijsii
Summary: Soohyuk hates Christmas. He hates being late even more. He returns home late for the holidays due to multiple flight layovers, which forces him to spend Christmas Eve with his taxi driver instead of his husband, Wolfgang.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to intermix literary fiction dreariness with some WolfShin fluff, not only as a gift to you, but to myself. Slightly NSFW for a moment in here. Merry Christmas to you all!
> 
> WolfShin Week entry for "Christmas"
> 
> Please check out #WolfShinWeek2020 to see more work from others!

It didn't feel like Christmas.  
  


Or, maybe it _did_ feel like it but Soohyuk couldn't tell because he hated the holiday with his whole chest. Not Scrooge level hate, though. There were no mysterious ghosts coming to him in his sleep to show him any miracles.

He was pretty sure what he hated about it was the nagging feeling of loneliness, even in the presence of large company.

It _definitely_ didn't feel like Christmas in the back of a taxi cab. Pouring rain. Eleven PM on Christmas Eve. Lonely with a pounding headache. Soohyuk rested his head against the window. The cool glass against his temple, the pattering of the rain, and the smell of cheap leather seats and cigarette smoke.

“So whaddya in town for?” The driver asked.

_Here we go_. Soohyuk thought to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was talk, but he could feel the eyes of the driver dig into his head from the rearview mirror.

“Returning home, actually.” Soohyuk responded. Staring out the water bead adorned window. 

“What we're you doin’ out of town so late into the week? Christmas is tomorrow!”

Soohyuk laughed. “Work took me out of the states.” He glanced into the rearview. “I actually had a couple of layovers that turned my morning return into an… evening one.”

“Ah, well that's just unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate, indeed.”

The clock on the radio turned. 11:40 PM. _Unfortunate, indeed._ Soohyuk repeated to himself, rotating the ring on his finger. He promised he would be home the _morning_ of Christmas Eve.

He broke that promise.

Soohyuk had a tendency to break most of his promises.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he had to stop himself from crying. No sense in sobbing in the back of a taxi cab. No need to embarrass himself in front of a complete stranger.

“You like Christmas?” The driver picked up the conversation again.

_Can he just shut up?_ Soohyuk opened his eyes and looked in the driver's direction. “Not really.”

“Hah, I can tell.” The driver said. “You look like one of those bahumbug types.”

Soohyuk was silent. Did he actually look that miserable? 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean anything by that. Most people that sit in the back of my cabs are like you.” The driver continued. “I'm not big on Christmas, myself.”

“Any reason?”

“Too much work, people are rude, stores too busy, you know?”

Oh, Soohyuk knew. He knew it all too well. December was the one month he wished time would stand still. He started to fiddle with his ring faster. 11:45 PM.

“But my wife, she's crazy about Christmas.”

_Ah, here we go. Any excuse to talk about his wife?_ Soohyuk thought. 

“You're married too, huh? Is she big on Christmas?”

_She?_ Soohyuk didn't find it worth it to correct him. “Yes.” Was all he could muster out.

“How long now?”

“It's been a year.”

“Still fresh.”

“You could say that.”

The car ride went silent for a moment. A year goes by quick. Especially with someone like Wolfgang.

_Wolfgang._

Soohyuk sighed. He missed him. Two weeks away really was a lot tougher than he thought it would be. 

“Does _she_ like Christmas?” The driver asked.

Does Wolfgang like Christmas? He doesn't just like it. He _loves_ it. It broke Soohyuk’s heart to see his posture go down like a scolded puppy when he said he wasn't going to be home until Christmas Eve.

“Loves it. I guess they make up for where I'm lacking.”

“Oh I get you. Christmas types are always a little wild.” He lifted his finger in a matter-of-fact type of way. “My wife spent two hours straight decorating the tree herself, didn't stop until it was 'perfect’.” The driver laughed.

“We have two Christmas trees. One for decoration and one for presents.”

“Let me guess.” The driver turned his head a little to speak. “One is real and one is fake?”

“Of course.”

The two of them laughed.

“Like I said, wild! Spunky little things.”

Soohyuk snorted. _Spunky? Maybe. But little? Not even close._ “Something like that.”

Soohyuk didn't even notice his body was completely engrossed in the conversation. His body leaning forward ever so slightly to hear the man talking. He went on and on about his wife. Soohyuk didn't even listen to a single word.

No, he was still caught up on “Spunky Little Thing”. Thinking about how when he had told Wolfgang the news about his two week long conference overseas Wolfgang felt the need to make up for the time they would lose together.

Soohyuk clenched his jaw.

“And that's when she…” The driver droned on.

Soohyuk wasn't listening.

Instead, all he could hear were Wolfgang’s words from the night before he left ringing in his ears.

“How am I going to survive, hm?” Wolfgang had a hard grip around Soohyuk’s waist. “Two weeks without this?”

Breathy gasps. A grunt. Soohyuk whining against the kitchen counter. “Wolfgang…” He had tugged Wolfgang’s shirt with one hand, brought his body closer. Pulled him deeper.

“What is it?” He had asked into Soohyuk’s neck, reaching a hand up to hold his face.

Soohyuk had only been able to answer with stifled moans behind Wolfgang’s palm. The sound of his knees hitting the cabinet doors with each thrust. 

“Ah, I'm just leaving you with some parting gifts.” Wolfgang had said behind a smile. Peppering kisses up and down his neck and shoulders.

“Mm... Wolfgang... I—”

Soohyuk was snapped back to reality by his cab driver. “Would you look at that.”

He shook his head and looked at the time. Midnight.

“Merry Christmas, sir.”

“Y-yes. Merry Christmas.” Soohyuk pushed his glasses up. Cleaned up his thoughts. _Tried_ to calm himself down.

They didn't speak for the remainder of the ride until the driver pulled up to Soohyuk’s home.

The lights were out. It was quiet. Cold, even. _I really fucked up this year._

He and the driver exchanged empty goodbyes and Soohyuk left the car exhausted and overwhelmed.

Just as Soohyuk expected, the house was dead silent. He was greeted by the scent of pine and… bleach? _I guess he got so bored he felt the need to deep clean._ Soohyuk laughed to himself. 

Walking through the house it was spotless and festive. The lights on both trees were a warm yellow hue. The decorative one had a small train-set rotating around it— the smoke from the working mini train overpowered the scent of bleach.

_He was so adamant about the train-set._ Soohyuk thought. The engine car proceeded to “choo-choo” as he walked away towards their bedroom.

Changing into his pajamas, he did everything in his power to slip into bed without waking Wolfgang. Underneath the covers, he faced Wolfgang’s sleeping face and stroked the hair in front of his eyes. 

_Beautiful._ Soohyuk pulled Wolfgang’s arm over himself slowly and scooted closer. _Warm._ He _really_ missed home.

It didn't take long for Wolfgang to stir a bit in his sleep, unconsciously pulling Soohyuk closer. Or so he thought.

“Mmm…” Wolfgang groaned. Nuzzled his face against Soohyuk’s head. “You're home.”

“I'm sorry.”

“What for?” Wolfgang pulled his face back.

Soohyuk looked up and Wolfgang was squinting. He could tell that he tried to stay up for him. “I'm late.”

“No…”

“I ruined Christmas.”

Wolfgang laughed. Groggy. Deep. Soohyuk could feel Wolfgang's entire chest vibrate as he pressed his face into him. He wasn't going to cry.

“I thought I was the dramatic one.” Wolfgang kissed the top of Soohyuk’s head. “This was the best Christmas present I could've gotten.”

_Then_ Soohyuk started to sob. Quietly. Trembling in Wolfgang's arms.

“Shh, it's all right.” Wolfgang cooed. “I promise you didn't ruin anything. Work is important.”

“Not more important than you.”

Wolfgang pushed Soohyuk away, held his face in his hands, and smiled. “Ah, I'm writing that down. _Shin Soohyuk, Christmas Eve, said I was more important than work._ ”

“It's actually Christmas day.” 

“Oh shit.”

Then they both laughed. Exchanged a small, “Merry Christmas.” In the space between them.

“Don't cry about this, please.” Wolfgang pleaded. “I know I was bent up about it two weeks ago but I promise I know how important your job is.”

Soohyuk was quiet. Pursed his lips and looked downwards. “I'll make it up to you.”

“No need. This is enough.” Wolfgang brushed Soohyuk’s hair back and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. Deep. “I love you.”

He tasted like toothpaste. He really did stay up for him. “I love you too.”

Soohyuk felt Wolfgang’s body weigh down on him more and more over the span of seconds. He was dozing off but still managed to get some final words out.

"I will make... Christmas pancakes." Wolfgang mumbled into the top Soohyuk's head.

Soohyuk laughed. "What's in a Christmas pancake?"

"Mm... yuletide." 

Soohyuk didn't need to look up to see the smile on Wolfgang's face. He nuzzled into Wolfgang’s chest one last time and Wolfgang squeezed him even tighter. 

It was nice to be home.

It finally felt like Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading ❤️
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @niijsiibb to keep up w/ King's Maker brainrot central.


End file.
